


One Hit Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwalin will protect you at all costs. And he just proved that to be the case, again.





	One Hit Wonder

“DWALIN!”  You screamed as you pushed yourself off the floor, running over to him and reaching out to steady him.  “Dwalin?  Dwalin, look at me!  Are you okay?!”  You quickly ran your hands down his arms, and then up his chest and to cup his face, getting him to look you in the eye…

 

Which was no easy task…

 

Especially given the pile of what you considered horse shit all over his head and shoulders. 

 

There had been a sound of something shifting, not ten seconds before.  Before you could even register what was happening, Dwalin pushed you away from him and…shit happened…

 

“Dwalin?  Please, are you alright?”  You cooed at him, knowing he wasn’t seriously hurt. Only his pride, based on the redness of his face and that glare of pure death in his eyes.  “My love, please…” 

 

That got his attention.  He always melted around you when you called him love, it was his favorite name to be called.  “’M fine.”  He gritted out, looking down to the ground. 

 

“Why don’t we head back home?  Get you cleaned up?”  You patted his back, letting your fingers run through the tips of his hair.  Sure, you wanted to hold him close and kiss him, but…yes, the phrase is love conquers all, but does it really conquer horse shit?

 

“Yea.”  He nodded in agreement.  “You-.”  He froze, his hands tightening on your arm as he listened. 

 

“Dwal-.”  That was all you got out before he was in a straight up sprint down the hall.  You had to laugh, and then choke on the horrid smell, as you saw two young princes dart out and try to get away.

 

“I’LL TAN YOUR ELF LOVIN’ HIDES ON MY HEARTH AND GIVE IT TO YER MOTHER FOR A YULE GIFT!” 

 

His voice bellowed out and you could only sigh and shake your head.  When you turned, you saw Thorin, chuckling to himself.  “I don’t know why you’re laughing, you know that was meant for you.” 

 

“Exactly why I suggested Dwalin take you for a walk earlier.”  Thorin said smugly before leaving.  But that smugness quickly disappeared when you strode past him with your head held high.

 

“I’m telling Dwalin you said that.” 


End file.
